Independence Day With Team Dungeon
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: Today is the 4th of July, which is Independence day, AKA 'Murica's Birthday. And today, Masamune invites Frieda to the Dungeon Gym for a nice banquet. But...Frieda wanted to know what this historical event was all about so she asked Masamune and his friends to learn more. So yeah...happy 4th of July!


**Hello guys, Happy 4th of July, AKA Independence Day! Now normally I don't do one-shots like these but for the fun of it, I will! Plz enjoy guys!**

**BTW, parts of the Declaration of Independence will be mentioned so if you're bored with it, skip it. (None is this is mine in any way/ disclaimer!)**

**Plus, Masamune's knowledge of America will make him OOC, so beware! XD**

* * *

><p>"Hey Masamumu, can you kind of tell me what 4th of July means in the US?" Asks a 16 year old feminine voice.<p>

Today is the 4th of July which meant Independence Day. Frieda and her boyfriend Masamune Kadoya were walking on their way to the Dungeon Gym, that one gym that the Japanese blader usually hangs out with his fellow friends: Toby, Zeo, and King and trains his bey Striker. Today, there was going to be a yearly banquet that Coach Steel holds to all members of the dungeon and they'll be watching the fireworks at dusk. Masamune looked at his girlfriend and her baby blue eyes.

The reason why Frieda asked that question was because it was her first time being in America and with her boyfriend plus the Italian-Canadian cutie-angel girl wasn't completely exposed to America, its cultures, holidays, and special events.

"I'm glad you asked that Frieda and I'll explain it to you when we get in the gym, kay?" Masamune said and his cherry haired girlfriend nods. About a few minutes later, the couple opened the entrance doors of the Dungeon Gym and there they saw Toby, Zeo, and King setting up the table and decorating the gym to prepare for this banquet. Right now, Coach Steel was still outside grilling hot dogs, hamburgers and other BBQ delights. It has been an hour since he was stuck under the hot sun, but it'll be worthwhile at the time of the banquet. Frieda was astonished on how well-decorated the gym was, in red, white and blue delight with streamers, party hats, party plates, and not to mention the replicas of hand-made American Flags.

"Oh Masamune you came back," The brunette known as Zeo Abyss said.

"And I see you brought your lovely girlfriend here too," The silver haired blader, Toby adds. A faint blush appears on Frieda after that compliment.

"Why thank you," The cherry haired girl replies and Masamune sighed. No other guy should be flirting about with his girl, even if it was his best friends doing it.

"Okay, now get off your lazy butt and help us, will ya?" King yells to Masamune.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever," the Japanese blader sighs.

"Masamumu, you said you're going to explain what the 4th of July meant right?" Frieda asks, again.

"Oh yeah and one other thing too: did you study American History back where you live?"

"Well that I know of...you guys can tell, no?"

"Okay then: the 4th of July is referred to Independence day and it's kind of like America's birthday. Right now, our country has been in existence for the 238th year, so-"

"America's 238 years old!" Frieda blurts out, and her boyfriend gave her a thumbs up!

"Yeah and this all started on the exact, same day back from 1776 and this was when the American Revolutionary War has just begun. Leaders had collaborated to write a litter to the King of England and that they wanted to explain why they were fighting to become their own kingdom, outside of England." Masamune explains.

"Also, under the laws of Nature and God, people explain their independence and still be respected by others. We know that all men are created equal, that all men had some rights granted by God, and that among these rights are life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness" Zeo adds,

"Back then, America has been suffering from the king of England doing much harm to our nation and it was a good reason to change our government. Some of the things he would do to make this nation inferior over him are: not letting us pass laws for the greater good, not signing the laws when they were to be passed, no new settlers in America, not letting us choose our own judges, sending new government officials much to our dismays and forcing us to pay, lots of English soldiers even at the wrong times, and the list keeps on going, you know more bad things to America," Toby informs.

"Oh my, that sounds terrible," The Italian-Japanese girl states.

"Yes Frieda, but it was God's perspective that we were doing the right thing when we declared the United States as independent from the king of England with speak of. Also, as independent states, we have so many rights implemented, such as no more political connection to England, the right to make war and peace, to make alliances and/or trade with other countries, and all the many things every country can do! And with the mighty help of God, we'll fight for our independence!" Masamune said and King followed him at the last sentence.

"The United States of America is a beautiful, free country. It doesn't matter if your rich or poor, male or female, black or white because what matters is that we all have equal rights. And I'm proud to be in this country growing up!" the Japanese blader adds and Frieda had an astonished smile on her face.

"Wow, that's so amazing for you and your friends to know that much about America and no wonder you're so proud of it," The 16 year old girl comments. She never thought that Masamune and his best friends were so reverent about the good ol' United States. It only seemed like yesterday that all of these historic events happened according to her. This was the Italian-Japanese girl's first timed being exposed to the American culture and atmosphere and she is already feeling proud of it. Now these folks are to venerate this essential day.

Suddenly, Coach Steel finally showed up and it was 5:00PM, which starts the banquet within an hour.

"Hey kids, his the decorating doing?" The New York man asks.

"It's all good Coach and we're just about done with it," Masamune responds.

"Yes and Masamumu and his friends talked about the meaning of Independence day," Frieda adds, with her baby blue eyes sparkling.

"That's good to hear guys," Coach Steel replies before staring at the girl's normal outfit. Oh wait, Frieda wanted to dress something more suitable because her causal doesn't seem venerated at the moment.

"Hey Masamumu, I'll go change and I'll come back before 6!" The cherry haired girl states before running. 55 minutes have passed and she was still not seen.

"Where the heck is that girl, I'm starving already!" King whines.

"Calm down King since she'll be here soon," Masamune replies. Then this cherry haired girl finally returned and this time she was wearing a red, white and blue dress, with the top having red and white stripes and the skirt part being knee-length, blue and with white stars (50 to be exact). She was also wearing blue star shaped earrings, red sparkling stilettos and she was wearing a patriotic hat.

"Wow, Frieda, you look so stunning," The Japanese blader comments.

"Why thank you, Masamumu," Frieda says, blushing.

"C'mon let's not waste anymore time so we can eat!"

"Right on!"

So, Frieda, Toby, Zeo, King, and Masamune went inside and so many delectable all-American food was displayed on the decorated tables. Yes, from hamburgers, hot dogs, fried chicken, potato salad, watermelon, and to Apple Pie and all other desserts, yes you name it. This was going to be one heck of a banquet all thanks to the hands of Coach Steel.

"Oh no! I forgot to bring something to this banquet," Frieda panics.

"Don't sweat it, Cherry Girl, you didn't have to work yourself that hard," Her boyfriend replies, patting her on the shoulder.

"I guess your right about that," The Italian-Japanese girl says, blushing.

"Yay, thank you so much Coach Steel!" Masamune states.

"I agree on that," Zeo adds.

"Well it's the least I could do fellas, so-"

"LET'S DIG IN!" King and Masamune said in unison.

"Hold it you too! We have to first remember our country's past and freedom with a moment of silence," Coach steel interrupts. Smug faces appeared on the 2 teens but they did as followed. Afterwards, it was time to dig in and Masamune was impulsive enough to be the first. Everyone has a bite and Frieda was amazed by the food being in high quality.

"Masamumu, this is so delicious," Frieda remarks while eating the BBQ meats.

"I know right and never doubt the cooking skills of Coach Steel," The Japanese blader adds.

"Aw you guys, thanks," The New York man responds.

"Plus it kinda reminds me when my father Dan Love-Ebina's and my own cooking at the grill, but I can't choose whose is better," the cherry haired girl says.

"Well yeah, you're probably right on that one" Toby says.

So time passed by and it was about time for the gang to watch the fireworks. Well, beforehand, they were all playing fun games just for the time being. Frieda sat on her boyfriend's lap while waiting at dusk for one for the first fireworks to appear. They were both holding a drink of sparkling Sprite.

"You know, Masamumu, this is a really great day especially being with you, cutie," Frieda flirtatiously said.

"Oh you think so? Well just wait until them fireworks show up and you'll see," Masamune replies. Just then, the first firework happened to appear and it was in a pretty red color. And the next 2 followed with the colors white and blue. It was such a pretty sight for Frieda to watch. She then kisses her boyfriend playfully.

"Happy Independence Day, Masamumu!" Frieda cheers.

"Happy Independence Day, Cherry Girl!" Masamune responded with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, that's the end of that. So I hope you guys have a wonder 4th of July and expect to see fireworks too! Also, I'm thinking of Cherryshipping with Masamune x Frieda, do you think that's a good idea? Leave in the comments too. Please read and review folks because it'll be great you did! ^^<strong>


End file.
